


Closet

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, M/M, No Plot, Rantaro smokes?, amamiibo, closet, drinking party, just kissing, rantaro has enough saliva for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Everyone was (probably) drunk and Keebo just wants to go home. Suddenly he's in Rantaro's closet. On the floor. With a tongue in his mouth.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> HornE.

It was quite a chilly night in October, Rantaro was hosting a drinking party at his house and invited his friends over. They had a really great time just drinking, discussing current issues and the like. Only a few hours in and Kokichi was already knocked out. Everyone tried to tell him that repeatedly drinking nonstop wasn’t a good idea, but of course he wouldn’t listen. He was now sound asleep on Gonta's ‘hard as steel thighs’. Gonta was still sober, he refused to drink mindlessly as he thought that that might not be a very gentlemanly thing to do. Korekiyo was in the corner of the room, watching everyone intensely, only speaking when someone talked to him directly. Ryoma didn't even show up, saying stuff like he didn’t deserve to go to a party with friends or something like that. Shuichi and Kaito were at the edge of the table, having a very sophisticated conversation about whether or not cats are the most intelligent beings in the world. Rantaro was alone on the balcony, smoking. And Keebo just wanted to go home. He had been sitting there surrounded by drunk people who were all doing their own thing. Keebo really didn't want to talk to any of them while they were in this state because they were acting so strange now, except for Gonta, but Gonta and Keebo weren't really that close so he didn’t strike a conversation with him. He was getting bored and because he had nothing else to do, Keebo decided he should just leave. It's not like he could drink, anyway. He began to wonder why Rantaro invited him in the first place even though he obviously couldn’t partake in the act of drinking. He got up from his seat and went to tell Rantaro he was leaving. Through the glass door to the balcony, Keebo could see Rantaro standing there alone, leaning against the railing. While he looked lonely standing out there like that, he also looked really pretty and graceful. When he opened the door to the balcony, Keebo was greeted by a whole cloud of smoke. He fanned the smoke away with his hand.

“Um…Rantaro, I'm sorry, I—”

“Keebo!”

“Huh?” before the robot could even say anything, Rantaro threw himself into Keebo’s arms and smiled with half-lidded eyes, admiring Keebo's face.

“You know, I was just thinking about you,” he said, looking into Keebo's eyes. As he was standing out in the cold only consoled by the warmth of his cigarette, Rantaro's mind couldn't help but stray toward the thought of having the silver haired robot here with him by his side. The confused look on Keebo's face was so cute. He's always so adorable. Keebo looked around nervously, the intensity of Rantaro's gaze gave him a strange heavy feeling in his chest.

Rantaro’s heart fluttered with excitement as he thought of the many things he would like to do with Keebo. Unable to contain himself any longer, he started hugging him tightly with one arm, his other hand still holding his cigarette. Maybe it was the alcohol, but for some reason he was just so filled with overwhelming joy to have Keebo there with him. The thought made him cling to Keebo, making him struggle to keep standing straight.

“Keebo.”

“Y-yes, Rantaro?”

“Come with me,” he said as he put out his cigarette and threw it in the rubbish bin by the door. Then he intertwined his fingers with Keebo's and dragged him back inside. Everyone else was pretty much still doing the same thing—Shuichi and Kaito were now arguing about which constellation was the best, Kokichi was still snoring on Gonta, who was now watching the Bee movie alone. Kiyo still in the corner, his beady eyes wide open. Rantaro paid no mind to them as he dragged Keebo into his closet. When he shut the door, he pulled Keebo down so they could sit on the floor together. He quietly looked at Keebo, lips pursed, still holding Keebo’s hands tightly. It was quite dark, but illuminated by the soft cyan light from Keebo's eyes, they were able to look at each other. While it wasn't uncomfortable, the cramped space was making Keebo feel uneasy. Was it really okay to be sitting in the closet like this? He was worried that Rantaro might have been too drunk to have better judgement, but surrounded by the soft clothing hanging around them and the sense of privacy they now had, Keebo couldn't help but feel ecstatic. He could finally take a good look at Rantaro’s face and was surprised to see how flushed he was. How much did he even drink? He watched as Rantaro closed his eyes and fell into his arms, snuggling himself into the crook of Keebo’s neck. While it wasn’t as soft as snuggling an actual human, it was still oddly comforting for Rantaro.

“Keebo, I'm _so_ glad you came today,” he whispered so softly that Keebo melted in his gentle voice. He wrapped his arm around Rantaro's shoulders. “I'd be sad if you didn't show up.”

“O-of course I'd come! Why wouldn't I? You went out of your way to invite me, after all.”

“Yeah, of course,” he smiled as he shifted his legs to make himself more comfortable, throwing an arm around Keebo's waist and closed his eyes again. “So, Keebo, please don't leave yet.”

“What?”

“You were gonna leave, right? Don't go. I'll be lonely.”

“…no, you won't. There are so many people in your house right now. Your parents, your sisters, our friends. How could you be lonely?”

Rantaro sighed and lifted himself up, and scooted so close that their noses were touching. 'Keebo doesn't understand, huh. Maybe I should just be more literal, then' he thought. “I want _you,_ Keebo. It doesn't matter if there are a million people here, none of them are you.”

“Uh…why must it be me?” Keebo was getting more and more confused, Rantaro wasn’t making sense.

“Because,” was all Rantaro said when Keebo felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. Keebo would've backed away in shock if not for the closet walls restricting his movements. But the contact certainly erupted something within him, a sort of tingly feeling, a rush of excitement laced with nervousness that made him feel oddly giddy... For a long time, Rantaro had been wondering how Keebo's lips felt like, constantly having the desire to touch them in more ways than one. Which was why right now, he felt like a kid who was given candy. Not just any candy, a luxury type of candy that not just anyone can get their hands on. It felt so special. _He_ felt so special. Keebo's lips were strangely similar to what a human's lips felt like but somewhat softer? Rantaro was about to pull away, satisfied having gotten his wish fulfilled when Keebo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down with too much force that their lips smashed together. It hurt a little, but Rantaro was amused and also glad Keebo didn't get mad at him for that stunt. He tried deepening the kiss this time, slipping his tongue into Keebo's mouth. The inside of his mouth was quite warm and his tongue was also.. Soft? It was strange because his tongue was dry but also felt kind of slippery. It was interesting, to say the least.

‘This isn’t a regular kiss. It can’t be,’ Keebo thought trying to process the unusual situation.

This ‘irregular’ kiss was far more intense than the one from before and for some reason it just made him crave for more. He wanted more. Just a little bit more. Keebo closed his eyes, and tried using his tongue as well, copying Rantaro’s actions and licking him back hesitantly. He could hear Rantaro's breath growing heavier, moaning as he wrapped his arms tightly around Keebo's neck, while he lifted his hands to firmly hold Rantaro's slim waist. The sudden contact ran shivers down Rantaro's spine, but it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. He returned the sentiment by curling his tongue around Keebo's, slowly getting used to the unique feel of his tongue. Keebo was heating up and Rantaro could feel him gradually growing warmer beneath him. Rantaro took the warmth as a sign to keep going, so he started slithering his tongue even deeper into Keebo's mouth, right down to the base of his tongue, causing Keebo's grip on his hips to tighten. Alongside Keebo's now warm body, Rantaro was hot too, a little too hot probably, and it wasn't because they were in a closed closet surrounded by clothing. The clothes he was wearing felt like a hindrance and all he wanted to do was rip them off right then and there. The thought made his heart race as he pressed his lips even harder against Keebo, lowering his hips so he could grind against Keebo, who was appalled at the gesture. It turned into a slobbery mess real quick, drool just pooled between their mouths, a thick trail of spit was visibly seen when Rantaro finally pulled away to properly catch his breath. For once, Keebo had actual saliva in his mouth.

“Rantaro, that… felt really good.”

“Right? That's why...Keebo…please don't leave yet…” he panted, his face even redder than before. Keebo nodded obediently as he heard that. Then Rantaro rested his forehead against Keebo and asked, “wanna do it again?”

Keebo had never answered anything faster before. An excited “yes!”, slipped right out of his mouth before he could even process the question. He was really craving for Rantaro's lips. Soon they were making out again, this time without stopping. What would Rantaro say when he sobers up tomorrow? Perhaps being with a drunk friend wasn't as bad as Keebo thought. But was Rantaro really drunk? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. One thing's for sure, Keebo really enjoyed kissing Rantaro for what felt like hours until Rantaro just fell asleep in Keebo's arms, smelling like sweat, smoke and alcohol.


End file.
